Nick's Feelings for Kurt
by yoshi456
Summary: Nick expresses his feelings to Kurt through one of Kurt's favorite songs.


_**Nick's feelings for Kurt**_

One day, Nick knew that he was in love with Kurt Hummel but didn't know how to tell him because he knew that Kurt was in love with Blaine but he didn't cared at all. Nick though very hard on how to tell Kurt that he loves him so much. But lucky for him, it was time for practice. Wes and the other common mens challenged them to sing a song by themselves. Then, there when the great idea came. He though that singing it to Kurt would be a try.

**AFTER PRACTICE**

When he was in the hallway alone, he heard Kurt singing _If I Had You _by _Adam Lambert _and decided that he would sing that song to show Kurt his true feelings for him.

Then, Jeff came and asked him "What are you going to sing?" and Nick said "I'm going to sing _If I had You_ by Adam Lambert, I guess"

"Let me guess, is for Kurt right?" Jeff asked and Nick got freaked out.

"How did you know?" Nick asked and Jeff said "Dude, that's obvious, you have been looking at Kurt all the time he comes to practice and in class also"

"You can't tell anyone okay, not yet" Nick told Jeff and he agreed.

**NEXT DAY **

In practice, Wes decided that Nick was the first one to be elected to sing. While he was getting ready, Jeff came and asked "Are you ready to confess your feelings to Kurt?" and Nick was a little bit nervous.

"I can't do this man" Nick told him.

"If you don't do it, Blaine will have his ways. So you better stand up for something that you love and prove it at once." Jeff told Nick and he thanked Jeff for the advice.

Nick was standing in the middle of the room and before he began, he said something. "Hi guys, I will be singing _If I Had You_ by _Adam Lambert_". Kurt's eyes winded when Nick said the song that he was going to sing.

"Why are you going to sing that song?" asked Blaine curiously.

"I'm going to sing it because believed or not, I'm in love with Kurt Hummel" Nick admitted. Kurt opened his mouth as surprise. Nick put his i-pod in the stereo and started singing the song.

So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather

And I'm doing me up with a black color liner

And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter

All we need in this world is some love

There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight

It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it

But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need

Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete

If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy

Yeah, if I had you

You y-y-y-y-you

You y-y-y-y-you

You y-y-y-y-you

If I had you.

Then, during the song's beat, Nick grabbed Kurt's hand and picked him up and began singing it to him.

The flashing of the lights

It might feel so good

But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!

The fashion and the stage

It might get me high

But it don't mean a thing tonight

That would be the only thing I'd ever need

Yeah, if I had you, the money, fame and fortune never could compete

If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy

Yeah, if I had you

You-y-y-y-y-you

You-y-y-y-y-you

You-y-y-y-y-you

If I had you

Nick began dancing with Kurt around the room.

That would be the only thing I'd ever need

Yeah, if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you)

If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)

Yeah, if I had you

You y-y-y-y-you

You y-y-y-y-you

You y-y-y-y-you

If I had you

When the song ended, Nick grabbed Kurt by the waist and the neck and then gently kissed him in the middle of the room on Kurt's pink lips. The rest of the guys were first shocked but then they applauded. After the kiss, Nick let go of Kurt and told him "Kurt, I love you honestly, and I think that everything you do drives me very crazy and I can't stand not having you on my side every single time, I would like to know if you want to be my boyfriend?"

Kurt was a little confused. "I hope this isn't a joke,Nick,because for god sake I will-" Nick put a finger in Kurt's lips. "Kurt, this isn't a joke, since you came to this school, I have been noticing you always and never got the gots to confess it to you but since this opportunity came, I took it" Nick confessed Kurt.

Kurt was shocked at first but then he said "I would love to" and then he kissed Nick again in the lips putting a hand in Nick's jawline. When they broke up from the kiss for air, Nick just had a wacky smile on his lips. Nick hugged Kurt again and whisper on his ear

"Well, that settles everything. I think that if you want, we can go to my room and make out. What do you think, babe?" Nick said to Kurt and Kurt's face was getting red. Everyone was like 'what the hell did Nick told Kurt that made him flush all of the sudden'.

"I would like to" Kurt whispered Nick. Then gently, Nick picked up Kurt in bridal style and screamed to all of the room "WE ARE A COUPLE NOW AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM LET US KNOW"

and everyone shook their head except Blaine that was very pissed off already. Blaine standed up and went to the couple.

"Kurt, why?" Blaine said sad.

"Why what Blaine?" Kurt asked him with a confused face.

" Why Nick and not me?" Blaine screamed

"I'm going to tell you why-" Kurt said while getting down on his feet."First, I used to love you until you turned me down. Second, Nick is very nice and he's a gentlemen. Third, he doesn't think when is he going to get a solo. And Fourth, he got the gots to stand up and confess his love for me. Let me say, that really turned me on" When Kurt ended, Nick came behind him and put his arms around Kurt's waist and flushed.

"What do you mean by turned you down?" Blaine asked

"All the signals I used to give you" Kurt said

"I knew all of those signals but I wasn't sure about my feelings for you" Blaine said while tears were settled in his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry, Blaine, I'm with Nick now. I hope we could be still best friends?" Kurt said sadly letting go of Nick and putting a hand in Blaine's shoulder.

"You are right, we could still be Best friends-" Blaine said happily and turned to Nick "And Nick, if you hurt him, I will hate you forever. You know that Kurt is like a brother to me" Then Nick answered "I love him to much to hurt him"

When Blaine said that to Nick, Kurt though that 'OMG, is he coping from Mercedes' that reminded him to call her and tell her about it. Then Nick came in front of him.

"Again, Kurt, do you want to go to my room?" Nick asked Kurt with a smile and kissed him again. Kurt whispered in Nick's lips "Fine". Then they let go and hold hand at their way out. Randomly, Jeff screamed "Get a room".

The couple smiled and Nick turned back and said "Don't worry, we will" and Nick winked. Kurt flushed again even more.

**IN NICK'S ROOM**

They were making out in his bed and then Kurt asked him "How did you know that I loved that song?" Nick looked at him and grinned. "Well" Nick began "Yesterday I heard you singing it in the study hall and thought that you were singing it very well so I decided to sing it to you"

When he finished, Kurt was in tears. Nick knew that those were happy tears and began kissing them away. After he kissed away Kurt's tears, he said "You know what, I would like to take you on a proper date if you don't mind"

"I would't mind at all. Hey, at least you are a gentlemen" Kurt said happily giving Nick a peek kiss in his lips. Nick just layed there with Kurt happy. 'Finally, I'm holding the one that I love and I promise to love him forever no matter what' Nick though before going to sleep with Kurt. Both smiled while sleeping.

**THE NEXT DAY **

_In the morning, _before Nick served breakfast to Kurt to surprise him, he texted Mercedes and Tina about Nick and they were happy for him. Then, they went to their classes together.

Then in the after school, while sitting in the study hall, Kurt saw Nick and approached him and put his bag on the floor before sitting on Nick's lap. "Hi Nick" Kurt said to Nick while sitting on Nick's lap. "How was you history test?" Kurt asked while playing with Nick's hair and Nick smiled.

"Hey Babe" Nick said grabbing Kurt's waist and gave him a deep kiss. They were only in the middle of the school hall. After breaking apart from the kiss, Nick answered Kurt's question "It went well". \And then there's when randomly Karofsky came and pulled Kurt away from Nick.

"What the hell are you doing here Karofsky? You don't go to school here " Kurt asked furiously at him. Nick called Jeff and Wes to help him get Kurt.

"I know, just came to visit you and ask you something that I found out today. Is it true that you have a boyfriend?" Dave asked Kurt and he nooded. Karofsky let him go and then Nick hugged Kurt tightly.

"Who is he, Kurt" Nick whispered Kurt carefully. "He's the one that used to bully me back in McKinley High" Kurt said scared. Nick gave Kurt to Wes to hold him and confronted Karofsky.

"Look man, if you ever touch or hurt my boyfriend again, I will make sure you regret it" Nick warned Dave and then Karofsky ran toward his car crying. All of them were confused. Then, Nick turned to Kurt and hugged him again.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked Kurt carefully. "Yeah, I think I am, thanks for defending me". Kurt dropped a tear. Nick just smiled."That's okay baby, you know that I really love and I would do anything to make you happy" Nick said to Kurt. He kissed him again passionately. Everyone was screaming somethings like 'get a room' or 'go to a hotel'. They separated and laughed.

Note: This is my first fanfic so I hope you people enjoyed.


End file.
